A New Opening- One-shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Inspired by the opening credits to Miraculous Ladybug! Reveal, LadyNoir and Adrinette I guess. (PS- I decided to practice my Japanese a bit, I'm sorry if I didn't use proper grammar for that part, cause I'm still learning...)


"Great job today, milady." Chat Noir said, offering her a silly, lopsided grin.

"Same goes to you, Chat." Ladybug said, smiling. She could still feel the adrenaline rushing through her body, and she held up her fist at the same time he did.

"Pound it!"

"Wha… what am I doing here?" The blackette blinked, looking up at the superhero duo with wide, confused hazel eyes. She looked around. "Wait- where is imouto?!"

"It's okay." Ladybug said, walking over to the girl. She knelt down in front of her. "You were akumatized, but it's okay now."

"A...kumatized?" The girl whispered. She muttered something again in a foreign language that wasn't English. "しょゆう-しゃ?" (shoyu-sha?)

"What's your name?"

"あたしのまりのこ." (atashi no marinoko)The girl said it again when Ladybug only blinked. "Uhh… I guess that you can call me Mari? I am unsure…"

"Alright Mari." Chat Noir walked up. "You're… Japanese, right?"

"Hai, あたしのにほんじん." (atashi no nihonjin)She confirmed with a nod.

"And you're looking for…?"

"Imouto." She gestured at a height smaller than her. "Little sister."

"And what's her name?"

"いもうとのまなこです." (imouto no manako desu.) She said. "Manako."

"Where did you last see her?"

"By Louvre." She said, making a triangle with her hands.

"That's not far." Ladybug said.

"Shall we take her there together, my lady?" Chat Noir asked.

"Of course."

"どもありがと." (domo arigato) She said, bowing. "Thank you very much." Chat Noir picked her up respectfully, and Ladybug lead the way. At one point, Mari giggled.

"あなたは２-りいっしおにぞくしています. わたしはそれをしゅっかします!" (anata wa 2-ri issho onizokushimasu. Watashi wa sore o shukka shimasu!) (you two belong together. i ship it!)

"What did you say?" He asked, glancing at her. She giggled and waved her hand away.

"It is nothing."

"Alright."

When they made it there, a little girl and the Police walked over. The little girl instantly walked up to Mari and they embraced.

"You two did good today." One of the officers complimented.

"All in a day's work." Chat Noir said, stretching. "My lady and I best leave now, though."

"Ah, yes." The officer nodded, and Ladybug and Chat Noir waved goodbye to Mari and her little sister before leaping up to the buildings. Once they were alone, they stopped.

"You really did a good job today, Chat." Ladybug said seriously. "I wouldn't have known how to deal with her after I realized that she didn't know French very well."

They both had ignored their beeping Miraculous. Ladybug had two spots left now, and Chat was pretty sure he had two as well.

"Could this cat have a thank you kiss then?" He asked, leaning in and puckering his lips. Ladybug blinked and, in order to put distance between them, used his shoulder to launch herself over him. He stumbled a bit under the weight, walking forward and eyes wide in shock and a tad bit of disappointment. She turned around to tease him a little bit about it, but was unprepared for his transformation to release…

Revealing a very familiar blonde with emerald green eyes and a white over shirt. She froze.

Adrien gasped.

"What?! I thought that I had more time left!" He exclaimed, catching his kwami.

"You were testing my patience. Besides, the look on her face is sooo worth it. Now cheese." Adrien pulled out a slice of cheese for Plagg as he slowly turned around to face Ladybug, who was holding a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming and to hide her blushing face. Her eyes were blown wide, her right hand pointing at him and shaking slightly.

"Uhh…" He spoke after a moment, lifting a hand to run through his hair. "Hi?"

Ladybug couldn't move, so she could only watch as her transformation fell away as well.

It was Adrien's turn to freeze, his hand still in his hair, and his hand still raised in the awkward wave. His mouth was partially open in shock.

They just stared.

And stared.

Tikki managed to make it inside of Marinette's purse to eat some cookies as the silence grew thick.

And then, Marinette released a muffled scream into her hand, turning around and starting to pace the length of the roof that they were on. Her hand left her mouth to join her other hand in wide gestures as she began to ramble.

"Ohmygosh, thisisnotpossible howisthispossible Idon'tevenknowwhat'sgoingonanymore becauseIjumpedoverChatandthenIturnaroundandthenyourAdrien-YOURADRIENOHMYGOSH!" She stopped, facing away from him to put her hands on her head.

"MYFLIRTYPARTNERIS-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HOLYMOTHEROFALLTHINGSSWEETANDFASIONANDHOTANDMIRACULOUS ANDTHISSHOULDN'TBEPOSSIBLE!"

She began to pace again, waving her hands about.

"Ican'tbeleivethatafterallthistime yourChat-youractuallyChatNoir- butItoldAlyathatonetime- andthenthatonetimeafterEvilustrator- ohmygosh,thismakessomuchmoresense- DARKCUPIDKISS!" She shrieked before promptly sitting down, lifting her hands up to her blushing face and screaming into it.

Adrien finally seemed to snap out of it, blushing just as much as she was. He walked over and sat down beside her slowly.

"Uhh… are you okay?" Marinette jumped at his question, head turning to look at him so fast that he was scared she had gotten whiplash.

"O-O-Oh, uhmm…" She nodded, looking away and at her feet, tucking her knees to her chest. "I-It's just a big shock, is all."

"You can say that again." Adrien said, leaning back casually. But he still looked at Marinette worriedly. They sat in silence for a few more moments. "Uh… want to talk about it?"

"I-I-It would be nice." She admitted, pushing her index fingers together as she blushed. "W-We really do need to talk about what this m-means, b-but… uhh…" She giggled a bit. "Don't you have a photo shoot to go to?"

"It would've been canceled because of the Akuma attack." Adrien waved it off. "After all, this one was longer than the others to defeat, and started close to where we were shooting. Nathalie won't be calling me until everything calms down."

"R-Right." Marinette glanced at him shyly, paused, and then shifted so that she was leaning back as well, letting her legs lay flat. They sat in silence again before Marinette started laughing.

"H-Hey, what's so funny?" Adrien asked, leaning forward a bit.

"I-I-I can't." Marinette giggled. "Y-You were the one making a-all of those a-awful puns!" She exclaimed, hugging herself.

"Hey! My puns are the best!" Adrien exclaimed, slightly offended. "This cat's worked to find the purrfect puns for this job! Surely you must find SOME of them furny!"

"O-Only a few." She admitted, waving her hand absently. "P-Papa's made so many puns that I know when a good one's said, but I hate them at the same time. It gets complicated."

"What's the best one he's ever made?" Adrien asked, interested. Marinette blushed and shook her head.

"No, it's embarrassing." She said.

"Please!" Marinette made the mistake of looking him in the eye- his kitty eyes…

"OH, st-stop giving me that look!" It only increased and she groaned, pushing him back. "F-F-Fine, I'll tell you, but you have t-to promise not to laugh!"

"Cat's honor!" He said, raising a hand to his heart. Marinette inhaled a calming breath.

"It's my name." At Adrien's blank face, she elaborated, looking away from him. "Marinette means 'the one who rises'. Dupain means 'of the bread' or something like that, and Cheng means 'to make'. So if you shift some of the words around, my name means 'The one who rises to make bread'."

Adrien tried so hard not to laugh.

He really did.

It came out anyway.

"O-Oh, Mari." He said through his laughter, raising a hand to touch her shoulder. He didn't notice that she froze, or that she blushed even more. "That-That's priceless! Your father's a genius!"

"Y-You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Marinette said indignantly, still blushing while throwing him a slight glare.

"S-Sorry." He apologized, removing his hand from her shoulder so that he could raise them up in surrender. "I-I'll try to stop."

"Y-You don't have to apologize." Marinette said quickly, turning to face him completely. She blushed, fiddling with her hands shyly. "Y-Y-You h-have a good l-laugh. I l-like it."

Adrien blinked, his laughs subsiding as he absorbed the compliment. His face instantly turned red.

"Y-You think that I have a good laugh?" Marinette nodded.

"I-If my memory serves me correct…" She paused, before continuing. "I haven't heard you truly laugh at all except for that one time, when you apologized to me and let me have your umbrella."

"I… guess I don't laugh all that often, do I?" Adrien asked softly.

"I've been wanting to make you laugh for a while now, but whenever I tried while you were Adrien I get too nervous and then whenever I'm with Chat you're either spewing out puns left and right, or we're in the middle of a battle, so I never really got around to it…"

"Yeah, I guess that's true- wait, nervous? Why would you be nervous?" Marinette blushed and drew in on herself, twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Th-That's a story for another time, kitty." She said, a little too quickly, but he let it pass.

"Well, if you like it…" Adrien blushed, but smiled at her. She frowned a bit.

"Y-You shouldn't laugh because I want you to." She said.

"I-I know." Adrien scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "It's just that… well, you know that I don't have a lot of social experience, and I thought that my laugh might weird people out…"

"Not at all!" Marinette exclaimed, before giggling. "You should hear Alya's laugh if you're worried about that."

"What's Alya's laugh like?" Adrien asked. "Nino says that he loves it."

"Hard to explain." Marinette smirked at him. "We can get her to laugh tomorrow if you want. Then you can laugh with me about it."

"Sounds fun." Adrien leaned back again, and Marinette did so as well. Both were very relaxed now, staring up at the sky.

"Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I'm glad that you're my lady." Marinette blushed at being called his, but she smiled anyway and reached over for his hand.

"And I'm glad that you're my Chaton, Adrien." He squeezed her hand back, smile growing on his face.

If either one of them had looked at each other, they would have seen the love-struck expression on the other's face.

But instead, they just stared at the sky, basking in the warmth of the summer sun.

After all, they'd cover that part of their relationship at a different time.

The question, really, was when.


End file.
